Reencuentros
by kyo nakamura
Summary: la vida es un bumerang, todo regresa ya sea bueno o malo. nuestros protagonistas se llevaran sorpresas algunas buenas otras no tanto pero todo al final se sabe, de eso pueden estar seguros. varias parejas,esto es en el mundo shinobi. ¿le darian un chance?
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1  
el regreso

Era un día normal en konoha ¨ normal ¨ dentro de lo que cabe en una aldea ninja. Bueno como decía un día normal pero no para cierta pelirrosa que iba por las calles de konoha caminando hacia la entrada

-Ya debe de estar por llegar, supongo, por la carta que me envió dijo que llegaría hoy. Tengo que admitirlo lo extraño mucho aunque solo se fue por unos meses siento que fue mas tiempo-eso iba pensando nuestra pelirrosa mientras seguía su camino

Mientras en las cercanías de konoha un grupo:

-Ahi por fin ya estamos cerca de la aldea ya quiero llegar-gritaba un eufórico muchacho rubio de hermosos ojos azules

-Ya cállate naruto ni que te hubieras ido por tanto tiempo-decía su maestro, cierto sanin de cabello blanco.

-Lo se ero-sanin pero es que ahora tengo motivos de sobra para querer llegar pronto a la aldea-dijo esto mirando a cierto muchacho que iba con el ignorando al resto del grupo que lo acompañaba.

-Lo se naruto pero tranquilízate ya me estas cansando-respondió el sanin

-Quiero verle la cara cuando lleguemos se llevara una gran sorpresa al verte-decía el rubio mientras obtenía silencio por respuesta.

Mientras que en la aldea sakura seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y no pudo escuchar como la llamaba cierta rubia desde hace rato

-Sakura, sakura, FRENTESOTA- dijo ya con furia ino pues ya estaba cansada de llamarla

-Que pasa cerda-respondió

-Tengo rato llamadote ¿vas hacia el hospital?-pregunto ya mas calmada

-No-respondió- voy a la entrada tengo algo que hacer

-Vas a recoger el informe- pregunto curiosa

-No, es que hoy llega naruto de su entrenamiento-dijo alegremente

-¿Ya regresa? y como lo sabes- pregunto dudosa

-Pues me mando un mensaje diciéndome que regresaba hoy

-Ahhhh

-Y ¿tú vas a entrenar?- con cara interrogativa

-No yo voy al hospital, yo por lo menos trabajo-dijo tratando de molestar a su amiga

-INO- dijo con cara de furia

-Hay que no soportas una broma, bueno nos vemos me saludas a naruto

-OK adiós-y continuo su camino

Al acercarse mas a la entrada pudo vislumbrar a la persona que esperaba y a su maestro  
pero también habían unas personas que no conocía pero no le dio importancia y se abalanzo corriendo hacia naruto para abrasarlo, Dicho abrazo fue correspondido por el eufórico ninja

-Naruto te extrañe mucho -decía la ojijade

-Yo tambien sakura me hacías mucha falta, decía el rubio-me tienes que invitar a ichiraku ramen

-Esta bien naruto esa será tu bienvenida-decía la pelirrosa pero su reencuentro se vio interrumpido por el sanin

-Y a mi Sakurita no me saludas

-Ah lo siento maestro jiraya ¿como esta?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bien de verte ¿y tsunade?

-Esta bien supongo que en su oficina - Pero fueron interrumpidos por un ambu que buscaba a Sakura

-Haruno Sakura-dijo el ambu-la quinta su presencia en el hospital

-Paso algo-pregunto con cara seria mientras el ambu le entregaba un pergamino  
ella lo leyó con atención y dijo

-Busque a Shikamaru lo...-pero fue interrumpida por este que la andaba buscando tambien

-No es necesario sakura-dijo el chico de la coleta serio y aburrido como siempre

-Shikamaru -dijo un poco sorprendida pero no tanto

-Ya las cosas están en el hospital la quinta leída la misma lista a mi padre y ya esta todo allá-dijo

-OK y ¿como sabias que estaba aquí? – pregunto

-Me encontré con Ino y me lo dijo-explico sin mucho animo

-Ah ya entendí-le dijo a Shikamaru- vamos -dijo dirigiéndose al ambu

-Hay Naruto lo del ramen se queda para después- dijo ya yéndose

-Esta bien Sakura-respondió

-Ah Naruto ya regresaste-dijo prestándole atención a este pero sin muchas ganas

-Y recién ahora te das cuenta- dijo indignado

-Bien chicos vamos que tsunade nos espera- decía Jiraya

-Oye naurto quienes son esos fenómenos dijo señalando a las tres personas que estaban ahí

-Ah ellos son otra historia-respondió pensando que lo habían escuchado a Shika

-Chicos - dijo Jiraya – vamos

En eso llego la persona que faltaba dejando a un shikamaru realmente sorprendido

-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno este fue el primer fic que escribí, supongo que por eso lo corto y la falta de forma, pero les puedo asegurar que mejora pues con el tiempo fui aprendiendo y fui mejorando

Quizás piensen lo mismo si le dan una oportunidad. Debo decir que hay muchas parejas y de todo un poco, pero tendrán que descubrirlas.


	2. Chapter II

Cáp. 2

Ya en la torre Hokage, específicamente en la oficina de la quinta se encontraban Naruto, Jjiraya y el grupo que los acompañaba. La hokage los miraba muy detenidamente hasta que ese decidió a decir:

-Así que estas son las personas que me dijiste-dijo la quinta con tono muy serio sin quitar su mirada de encima del chico

-Hmp-fue su respuesta seguido de un- ellos son

Esta observo detenidamente a los ya referidos, una chica pelirroja con anteojos, un de cabello anaranjado y otro de cabello grisáceo.

-naruto -dijo Tsunade posando su vista en el rubio- me alegra que hallas vuelto pero luego hablare contigo por ahora tu y Jjiraya retírense yo los mandare llamar después- agrego mirando esta vez a Jjiraya como queriéndole decir algo que al parecer interpreto bien.

-Esta bien tsunade- le dijo devolviéndole la mirada como diciéndole que entendió el mensaje- vamos naruto

-QUE- grito el hiperactivo chico no había dicho nada *raro en el*- como que nos vamos yo quiero saber que va a hacer la vieja con sa...-pero fue interrumpido antes de siquiera acabar

-Anda naruto ya has oído a tsunade-decía el sanin- mejor vamos a comer te invito un tazón de ramen haciéndole notar a este la cara de tsunade señalándola y susurrándole algo-no la quieres ver molesta

-esta bien-decía el chico recordando como se pone la quinta cuando esta molesta- vamos -dijo-saliendo de la habitación

Mientras que en otro lugar lejos de konoha ciertos ninjas de la hoja terminaban su misión y se alistaban para su regreso

-NADIE PUEDE CON NOSOTROS-decía un chico con su extraña vestimenta verde mientras saltaba de rama en rama- SOMOS LOS MEJORES

-es que estos dos no van a cambiar nunca- decía una joven con dos chonguitos en su pelo, mientras arreglaba sus cosas

-creo que nunca- respondió frió, como, siempre su compañero el pelilargo- será mejor que nos encaminemos ya sensei- dijo esto mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-es cierto mi joven pupilo- decía ya mas ¨ normal ¨ su sensei- vamonos lee a ver quien llega primero a las puertas de konoha

-hai gai sensei- dijo el chico de la mallas muy emocionado

a lo que sus compañeros tenían uno gotita al estilo anime.

-hai- respondieron al unísono los dos y así se encaminaron camino a kohoha, no era tan largo el trayecto pues la misión era en las cercanías

mientras que en las puertas de la oficina de la hokage alguien tocaba la puerta

toc toc toc

-pase- pidió la rubia

en ese momento entraba nuestra hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rosa

-maestra aquí le traigo el reporte del hos...pi...tal...- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro pues se acababa de dar cuenta de quienes se encontraban con la quinta específicamente cierto moreno. Su cara mostró una leve sorpresa aunque por dentro estaba en shock pero no lo expresaría, no delante de el. Ya que había aprendido a controlar un poco sus emociones, había aprendido a no expresarlas del todo aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

Pero su mirada cambio drásticamente por una de odio y rencor que no paso desapercibida por este que aunque no la mirara directamente si lo hacia de reojo. Esto fue interrumpido por la quinta:

-Sakura- dijo sacándola de su trance

-hai- respondió- es el reporte de lo que me ha encargado- mirando a la quinta seria, otra vez su mirada cambio- esta todo en orden.

-esta bien, puedes retirarte

-hai- dijo mientras se retiraba pero por la mente de nuestro pelinegro solo pasaba un pensamiento  
-*cuanto ha cambiado, ese no era su carácter y esa mirada*- pero después alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando la vio salir

por la cabeza de la pelirrosa solo pasaba una cosa

-*así que regresaste sasuke*

por las calles de la aldea iba cierto chico problemático pensando en lo sucedido en la entrada había visto a sasuke uchiha al paracer había cumplido con su venganza pensaba este, iba muy metido en sus pensamientos para notar que delante de el venia una rubia de cuatro coletas que lo andaba buscando

-que horas crees que son, tengo mucho rato buscándote shikamaru- decía un tanto molesta la embajadora de la arena-

nada, solo silencio lo que la molesto mas e hizo que esta lo golpeara en la cabeza

-oye por que me pegas- decía un adolorido shikamaru

-por que no me estas prestando atención- contestaba la rubia aun molesta

-lo siento- con su tono de siempre- no te había visto

-parece que vienes mas distraído que de costumbre- decía temari ya mas calmada

-es que acabo de ver al sasuke uchiha de regreso en la aldea

-volvió- dijo con sorpresa la rubia

-así parece- decía shikamaru- esto va a ser problemático

-por que lo dices

-no recuerdas que sakura esta enamorada de sasuke- decía con la mirada puesta en el camino

-ehh

que no lo sabias- hasta a ino le gustaba o le gusta no lo se- poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca- las mujeres son tan problemáticas

-y ya se lo dijiste a ino

-no la he visto aun

-pero deberías decírselo

-si- dijo con fastidio- pero lo haré después, ahora para que me buscabas

-que ya se te olvido que teníamos que arreglar lo de los exámenes que recién acabaron

-a si no lo olvide

-idiota

y así siguieron con su discusión

en ichiraku ramen naruto ya llevaba su sexto plato de ramen ante la mirada atónita de Jjiraya,*parece que aun no se acostumbra*

-naruto no crees que ya es suficiente- decía el sanin

-aun tengo hambre ero-sanin

-nunca cambiaras- se escucho a una voz familiar decir- verdad naruto

-sakura- grito el susodicho- nos acompañas ero-sanin paga

-que - dijo Jjiraya

-esta bien naruto- respondió la chica sentándose para después decir- naruto después de comer tenemos que hablar- su humor ya había cambiado y mostraba una sonrisa pero al decir esto lo hizo con seriedad en sus ojos


End file.
